Sea of Darkness
by AgentT14
Summary: AU-ish - No matter the storms we've faced, there will always be one, the perfect storm, that tests our limits and our strengths. After the cheating, the pent up anger, what happens to our MFEO couple? Grey's Anatomy and its characters all belong to Shonda Rhimes. I'm just a fan.
1. Saving Ship

_When we least expect it, our weaknesses become everything we are. Of course, it happens when life needs you to be the strongest… and soon you come to realize that you could very well be facing a life-changing storm in a sea of darkness._

"I'm Captain Rachel Valdosa, my friend, Cadet Alex Montgomery was brought in 2 days ago – he was the one with the gunshot wound to his upper quadrant and femur. Please! Can you tell me where he is?"

A young woman had rushed up to the nurse's station in the E.R. She was wearing her army fatigues and looked as if she hadn't slept in days. The darkness in her eyes carried many stories, gruesome tales of survival and moments of unbelievable bravery. You could tell she was strong, not just physically though there was no doubt about that, the way she had charged toward the attending in navy blue scrubs was plenty to say she was a determined woman – a fighter.

"Uh- I'm sorry but we can't just release information to non-family members I –" Callie could tell that she was fighting a lost battle. The woman's desperation touched something in her heart but before she could figure out what it was Owen had rounded the corner and came over in two great strides.

"Rachel! What – are you – are you ok? Is anything wrong, what do you need?"

"Major Hunt? Owen!" Rachel gave into Owen's comfort and squeezed him as hard as she could. She needed to hold onto something at least for a minute.

"It's Alex, he – we were on leave and some guys at the bar we were at started getting rough – and and you know how Alex is… he tried breaking them up but one of them pulled out a gun and shot him. I tried running after them but – I didn't want to go too far and leave Alex. I went back to base and let our C.O. know what had happened. And then I – "

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok. Look at me," Owen placed his hands on her shoulders and held her gaze, "You're safe. And Dr. Torres here is going to take you to his room and she's gonna give you a look through, you look live you've been through hell kid." Owen chuckled and turned to Callie who had sat there throughout the entire scene and was intrigued by the mysterious woman in uniform.

"Owen sorry, I didn't know she - "

"No, it's not your fault just please take good care of Captain Valdosa here, I saw her grow up and I trained her myself. She's a helluva surgeon too so," before Owen could finish his pager went off, "Ok I have to go but uh – ladies I'll catch up with you as soon as I can," he set off on a run and left the two women in a bit of an awkward silence.

"So, let's get you checked up first and then I can take you to your friend's," Callie gave the Captain a warm smile and led the way.

"Dr. Torres?" Rachel spotted the name on the doctor's white coat.

"Uh – yes?"

"As in the ortho genius – cartilage prodigy, Dr. Torres?" Rachel couldn't help it, she was always a flirt, and beautiful women were just her weakness.

"Y-yea, wow, you know about that?"

"Of course! I'm a fellow Ortho surgeon, but you know lately I've been more on the trauma side of things," Rachel sat down on the examination table and immediately a sharp pain shot through her side.

"Woa! hey what's wrong?"

"Uh I don't know, I guess I haven't really had time to notice," Rachel felt pressure build up in her chest; she had to lie down to relieve it.

"Ok, you're gonna be ok I'm gonna take good care of you. Now just stay still. I'm going to get the ultrasound to see what's going on in there," Callie slipped the O2 mask onto Rachel's face and smiled warmly at her patient.

_Rachel. Huh. Always had a thing for that name…_

* * *

"Bailey, you haven't seen Callie around have you?" Arizona had been feeling the cold shoulder from her colleagues lately, especially from Miranda Bailey.

"Why? So you can go ahead and make her even more miserable? Well I haven't seen her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a _patient_," Bailey turned on her heel and left a defeated looking Arizona at the surgical board.

"This. Is just."

"Dr. Robbins, I've been looking for you," a soft seductive voice called from behind Arizona and startled her. Immediately causing Arizona's stomach to drop and make her all sorts of uncomfortable.

"Lauren – I – uh hey. What did you need?"

"Well, I can think of a few things, but I have a feeling you're not really up for them right this minute. Can you at least tell me when we can talk? You know instead of constantly avoiding me?" Lauren stared at Arizona, like a bear with little hunger lines coming off her like in the old Saturday morning cartoons…

"You know I can't. I'm married. What happened between us was a mistake," Arizona whispered back. She was getting really tired of the constant walking reminder of her failure as a wife.

"If I remember correctly, you being married didn't stop you. I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not going anywhere." A smirk crossed her face and Lauren grazed past Arizona, making sure her hand touched her thigh in the right spot before leaving her flustered and confused.

* * *

"Captain, you have a broken rib! How you managed to walk around like that for what looks like – what, almost 3 days now is beyond me!"

"Dr. Torres, please, call me Rachel. And to be honest with all the commotion I was really on a one-track mind – you know finding – OW – ugh, my buddy Alex."

"I'm used to calling officers by rank, my w- uh right, Rachel you can call me Callie. I'm going to get you patched up so,"

"No! Please, I have to see Alex. I need him to know I'm here." Rachel grabbed Callie's hand and pleaded, she felt a wave of warmth blanket her as she realized what she had done.

Callie was taken aback by Rachel's motion, she couldn't help but give in to her patient's desperation and dedication to her friend, "Ugh, fine but I'm only giving you five minutes and then you're getting prepped for surgery!" Callie had leaned across to reach the O2 switch over the bed and she could feel Rachel's breath on her chest as she pulled the O2 mask off.

"Only if it's you taking me," Rachel gave Callie her signature smile and let out a breath that tickled Callie's chest right above her.

"Uh – yea. Of- of course" Callie smiled nervously. She could tell Rachel was gonna be trouble.

"Lets get you to Alex's room then." Callie took the breaks off the her patient's bed and went around so she could wheel it out when she felt Rachel's hand reach for hers again.

"Thank you, Callie," Rachel let go of her doctor's hand and waited to be shown to her best friend's room. After the chaos of the last few days it seemed like the sun was starting to come out…

"You're welcome, Captain Valdosa," Callie smiled as she wheeled the bed out of the room. In a sea of unbearable emotions, the human touch was an unexpected savior, especially for those who for so long have looked for their saving ship.


	2. This Love

__**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! For future reference, I have no medical knowledge so I'm just playing along! Hope you enjoy and just know it's going to really pick up after this! Happy reading!**

* * *

_This love. This love is going to kill me…_

"Come on sweetheart, eat your soup, mommy made it just for you," Callie made silly airplane sounds as she tried to get her daughter to sit still long enough to eat.

Just as she was about to succeed a knock interrupted her, making her look away as a bouncy Sofía knocked the little blue spoon out of her hand.

"Sofía, don't think you're getting away with not eating young lady!" Callie shuffled to the door as she wiped at the soup that had spilled on her shirt, "Coming!" She opened the door to find Arizona pacing nervously with a bag full of groceries and a bouquet of flowers.

"Callie! Hey I – uh I brought groceries and flowers, you know – " Arizona was left in the doorway as Callie turned and headed back into the apartment to Sofía, not even acknowledging her.

"Listen, I'm exhausted, seeing as you interrupted just as I was going to get her to eat you can finish feeding her. I'm going to shower; can I trust you to feed your daughter? Or does Lauren have you on a short leash?"

"Callie, I already told you, we aren't – Lauren and I aren't seeing each other," Arizona looked at Callie. It had been a month since the storm, since the cheating. One month tonight to be exact.

"You know what, I can't do this right now. I'm exhausted. Just. Spend some time with Sofía, if you still care about her of course."

"Callie, don't. Don't you dare question my love for _our_ daughter!" She may have cheated, but that had nothing to do with their baby girl. It had everything to do with the burning rage she felt every time she woke up. The anger she felt for so many reasons she didn't know where to begin… the suffocating anger she felt freed from when she slept with Lauren. Because, secretly, she knew that deep down… she was angry at her wife, at Callie.

"Yeah well your actions speak for themselves now don't they?" Callie walked away into what used to be their room. It was now Callie's and every so often Sofía's, when she woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream… only to find that her momma wasn't there and she didn't know why.

Arizona felt the self-loathing swell up again. She hated herself for cheating. But at the same time she understood why. Why she had done it. In the back of her mind she knew she hated Callie for giving up on her, for taking something from her. For putting her through hell. Somewhere in the darkness that she had inside, she thought she could make Callie hurt like she did. And that made her hate everything even more…

"Come here baby girl, lets see if we can't get you to finish up your dinner," Arizona smiled at her daughter. She needed to figure things out for her sake.

As she finished feeding Sofía she heard a muffled sound… like crying.

* * *

_Why? Dammit. Am I really just not made for this? Was I selfish in trying to save her? Why God why? Our baby… what am I going to do if – if Arizona decides to leave… if she hasn't made up her mind already… _

Callie let the tears and sobs flow out of her. She was never good at bottling things up. She always wore her heart on her sleeve. Something she's accepted and stopped fighting ever since Erica walked away. She was going to love and never hold back, no matter how scared she was or however many times she ended up getting hurt… but she could start to feel her resolve breaking bit by bit. This love was going to eat at her if they didn't figure things out…

* * *

Before Arizona could get a chance to talk to Callie, she heard a pager go off and after realizing it wasn't hers she went and knocked on the bedroom door, "Callie, they're paging you, are you okay?"

"Coming."

Arizona paced again waiting for Callie to come out. She wanted to say so many things. She wanted to talk.

"Here, it's a 911. I can stay with Sofía don't worry, go ahead I'll take her with me across the hall," Arizona turned towards Sofía's room but heard Callie call over her shoulder.

"No it's okay you can stay, she's already fussy as it is and I don't want her cranky in the morning. I don't know how long I'll be –" Callie's pager went off again and she left without another word.

"I – " Arizona was left in mid-sentence in what used to be their home. Callie couldn't bear to have Arizona near her the first few days, which had now turned into weeks, after sleeping with Lauren so, she moved across into Mark's old place. Arizona shut the door and turned off the lights. She walked into their daughter's bedroom to lie next to Sofía. She had never felt so lost and so blinded with anger as she did then. She was angry at life, at Callie, but above all at herself. She had failed… and she didn't know where to start picking up the pieces.

* * *

"I was paged 911. Kepner?"

"Dr. Torres, it's your patient, the one with the broken rib – looks like she caught an infection," Kepner rushed over to room 2666 with Callie in her stead.

"What do you mean? She went into surgery with me today and she was fine!"

"I don't know she – must have had some resistance – I'll run some labs," Kepner rushed off and left Callie looking at the patient's chart.

"C- Callie, what's going on, didn't expect to see – you – so soon," it was hard to breathe, her entire body felt as if it were on fire. She could feel tiny beads of sweat fall down her neck.

"Rachel, it looks like you caught an infection, can you tell me what you're feeling," Callie rushed over to her bedside and leaned in with her stethoscope.

"Well, I feel like everything's on fire, wh- what is it?"

"Dr. Kepner is going to run some labs so we can figure out where this is coming from. Do you remember touching anything, anyone, what did you eat?" As Callie did her checkup she tucked a lock of chocolate-brown hair behind Rachel's ear. There were light freckles adorning her cheekbones. Her lips were rosy and full, trembling from the effects of her fever.

"Rachel, did you touch Alex at all when you went to visit him?"

"Yeah, why? I mean I held – ugh – I held his hand and kissed him goodbye, do – you – think – from him?" She could feel the cramps in her abdomen get stronger and Callie's voice started to sound really far away…

"Rachel!" Callie hit the code blue button as the young woman started to flatline.

"Dr. Torres, she caught the infection from the patient in quarantine – an Alex Montgomery. You have to stay inside the room – you could be infected. I've notified Chief Hunt!"

"Dammit. Dammit! Quarantine? What the hell – he wasn't in quarantine when I took her up to his room!"

"We found out a few hours ago, that whole wing is shut down. Dr. Torres do you want me to notify your wife – er – Dr. Robbins?"

"No! The crash cart! Come on Kepner!"

"Uh – right!" April had hesitated for a second before running into the room and slamming the door behind her, she charged the paddles and waited for Callie to stop CPR.

"Charge to 200!

Rachel's body jolted from the shock, but she was still flat lining.

"One more! Come on Rachel! I'm not letting you go!"

"Charging to 250"

"Clear!"

That moment between Callie's hands stopping the compressions and April's charge left Callie in a strange state of rage. She was angry that her marriage was a wreck. The fear of being a complete failure as a wife and now the possibility of failing her patient was suffocating her.

_Don't You dare. You give her back! I'm not gonna fail her too!_

"We've got a heartbeat!" April breathed out. As she was getting a read on the patient's vitals reality sunk in again.

Callie looked at her patient who had now started to cough back to life.

_Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou. Sorry I yelled, but God thank you!_

"Dr. Torres, we should – we should take something I mean, the infection," April started to pace after having made sure the patient was stable.

"Y-yea, page Hunt again. He'll know what to do. I mean we had gloves on and by the looks of it, we needed direct contact," Callie took a cold towel and placed it on Rachel's forehead as April waved and shouted to Owen who had now arrived with the hazmat team.

Rachel started to open her eyes and could make out a blob of what seemed to be part of Callie's face.

"Doc – you – what happened? I'm cold, please - please don't leave," Rachel started to shiver, she was sure it was the fever ravaging her body, the only source of warmth she could find was Callie, she held it tightly, that warmth…

* * *

"Dr. Torres, we're ready to administer the antibiotics. How are you feeling?"

Callie woke up startled to find she was staring into the plastic facemask of one of the hazmat suits and had Rachel curled into her side. Both had passed out after waiting for the quarantine team to give an all clear.

"Uh – good, a little groggy but good." As she moved carefully out of her patient's bed, having run out of blankets Callie was forced to use her own body as a source of warmth, she noticed Arizona outside shouting at the interns and the group of CDC investigators lined up outside the door.

"You know, she was really scared. Your wife. Coulda sworn she would've killed us all if we hadn't gotten to ya when we did! Now don't you worry, we'll have you back to her in a jiffy!" The quarantine inspector gave Callie her shot and then moved on to Rachel.

* * *

"Callie! Oh my god, how – how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Arizona rushed over to Callie the moment she was free from quarantine.

"I'm fine. I just need a shower and some food. Where's Sofia?" Callie was a little dazed, she tried to respond in a neutral tone, this whole experience had shaken her up a bit and had made her reflect on things… but the sting was still there.

"I brought her into the daycare as soon as they told me, she can stay there for the day, come on lets get you home," Arizona noticed that something about Callie was different, she didn't see her move away from her touch like before. She picked up her umbrella and led them outside, making sure they were both covered.

"Yea, uh thank you for watching her," Callie let Arizona guide her along to the apartment. After spending 32 hours in that room she was too exhausted to fight her and if she was being honest, it felt good to feel her arms around her…

"You don't have to thank me."

Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and the silent acknowledgement between them meant so much… as the pitter-patter of the rain on the umbrella followed them they knew that what lie ahead was going to hurt, that the time had come to stop playing hero... they remembered their promises to one another – and that meant there was no room for running anymore.


	3. No Angels

AN: Sorry for the delay, schedule got kinda hectic and there was some major writer's block too! Also, I will use characters throughout the story from other shows, mainly for a visual aid. Sometimes I see certain actors as the characters in the story. For our wonderful Captain Valdosa, you should picture the beautiful and badass Gina Carano, google her, you won't be sorry. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_No angels. No miracles. No magic. That stuff just doesn't exist…_

"Hold my hand, come on!"

"Um. Arizona, are you gonna kill me – is this a silence of the lambs thing? You lure me in to help you move furniture but really you're just gonna throw me in the back of a van a-" soft lips stopped her in mid-sentence as Arizona took Callie's blindfold off to a breathtaking view.

"I know we won't be having much of a vacation in the next few months so I figured we'd have a pseudo-trip and do a beach get away and you know," Arizona nodded towards the red-checkered picnic blanket on the private beach.

"What? How did –" Callie was stricken with giddiness and a blanket of warmth wrapped around her, "you're amazing, you know that," caressing Arizona's rosy cheek she leaned in and showed her appreciation with a soft, tender, and loving kiss.

"Of course I know, hello, I picked you as my wife!" Arizona nuzzled her nose playfully against her wife's cheek and let herself become intoxicated with all that Callie was.

Callie sprang up from her bed as the blaring of her beeper woke her up. Not realizing one of her legs was completely asleep, she saw in slow motion how the ground for some reason appeared to get closer to her face.

"Shit! Ahhhh you know You have a sick sense of humor! That's just cruel!" Callie hobbled about as she angrily looked up at the ceiling, God really loved to play some mean jokes on her.

* * *

"Someone should do research into the world of nurse's stations in hospitals, cause I swear all they're good for is getting in on the juicy gossip!" Rachel followed her doctor around her room. She seemed absentminded, like she was dealing with some life crisis.

"I mean the stories!" Rachel slammed her hand on her bed, trying to get her doctor's attention.

Callie paced from one side of room 2666 to another.

"Is it true? Did you _really_ sleep with Major Hunt and give your secret love child up for adoption?"

"WHAT?" Callie snapped out of her daydreaming and realized Rachel had been speaking to her this entire time.

"Ah, there we go. I'll take that as a no…" Rachel chuckled softly as she saw Callie stop and plop down on the stool next to her bed.

"Wait. Do people actually say that? Cause, I can't honestly see myself with Owen. I mean can you imagine!" Callie let out a breath and laughed as she contemplated such a ridiculous idea.

"That may have been a little bit of my meds but hey, so … the real question is… is there a special someone Doctor?" Rachel's eyes traced every movement of Callie's features as soon as she had asked… and they only confirmed what she had actually managed to hear – correctly.

"I'm just going to make sure your scans are clean so you can get out of this bed!" Callie got up to leave and felt Rachel's hand reach out to her again.

"She's crazy you know," Rachel squeezed Callie's hand and let go as soon as she felt her doctor tense up.

"_She_, is my wife. And I'm going to ask you respectfully to never mention, or ask about, my personal life again, Captain." With that, Callie opened the door and brushed past Owen leaving a confused look on his face.

"Is everything okay? Callie seemed upset." Owen came in and out of habit checked the chart at the foot of the bed.

"Owen. How's your trauma team? Think you could use some extra hands?"

* * *

"Robbins, Arizona."

"That's me."

"I'm Doctor Isles. Please, come in."

Arizona walked across the cold waiting room and into her doctor's office. She read the nameplate and felt a drop in her stomach. She knew this was it. This was the first step. She just laughed to herself because never in a million years would she have thought she needed help. Miss perfect, ladies woman, smooth, ambitious, and successful Arizona Robbins.

* * *

"Here, put your scrubs on, I'll call a quick meeting and introduce you," Owen handed the navy blue attending scrubs to his new trauma attending, Dr. Valdosa, formerly known as Captain Rachel L. Valdosa of the United States Army.

"Hey, are you new? I don't think we've met, I'm Jackson, plastics, if you need anything I'd be more than happy to help," Jackson had approached the new doctor with curiosity, obviously not because she was in the middle of changing her shirt…

Rachel finished pulling down her scrub top, hiding her battle wounds – ones her physique wore quite beautifully – she slammed her new locker shut and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, "Dr. Valdosa, nice to meet you. I'm your new head of trauma," she shook his hand with a firm grip and rounded the bench towards the exit.

"Huh." As Jackson changed into his scrubs his pager went off, warning him of an unplanned board meeting…

* * *

Callie was considering skipping the meeting because she knew Arizona and Lauren would both be there. She didn't know how she would react if she saw Lauren try anything on Arizona in front of their colleagues. But of course… being the way that life is, she was the last one to arrive and saw Lauren whispering into Arizona's ear as the two doctor's sat next to each other. What Callie didn't know was that Arizona had originally saved the seat for Callie…

Owen walked up to Callie before she could have a chance to process her indignation, "Torres, I'm going to need you do me a favor, just sit tight and we'll talk after the meeting," Owen walked to his seat and left her in mid word before inviting her to sit next to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've called this impromptu meeting because I want to introduce you all to our newest addition, Dr. Valdosa, as head of trauma," Owen extended his hand out in welcome to their new colleague who had just come in seconds before he called her name.

As they clapped their welcome, the boardroom started buzzing with gossip and questions about the mysterious new doctor.

"And of course, Dr. Boswell will be staying with us for a little longer so please, make them both feel welcome!"

Rachel met Callie's stare, smiling apologetically and of course, doing it in that way… when she wanted to make a woman as beautiful as Callie smile back.

Both Boswell and Valdosa nodded toward their colleagues and seeing as Lauren had nothing to say, Rachel jumped in.

"I look forward to working with all of you, I've heard great things about your hospital and the staff here. I don't want to hold things up so if Major Hunt – or sorry, Chief Hunt – would be so kind as to give me a quick tour I'll get out of your way!"

"Alright, let's get to work people!" Hunt shooed out his staff and motioned for Callie to stay.

After everyone emptied out Owen, Rachel, and Callie were the last ones left.

"Torres can you give Dr. Valdosa a quick tour I see you've got the pit today so she'll join in and start getting used to her new home! I'll let you ladies get to it!" Owen patted Callie's arm with his patient's chart and left the two doctors to themselves.

"I owe you an apology, I was out of line. It's not my place to pass judgment on anyone. Please, disregard my earlier comment Dr. Torres, we're going to be working together and the last thing I would want is to have bad blood between us," Rachel gave Callie her most apologetic and hopeful smile.

"Let's put it behind us and get you acquainted with your new home," Callie smiled kindly as they both left the boardroom and headed for the pit.

* * *

"Listen to me very carefully, I am going to _respectfully_, only say this once," Arizona stood in front of Lauren, ironically in the same on-call room where she had given in to Lauren's advances.

"Arizona, if you're going to ask me to walk away because you're married I'm just gonna tell you that it's not a good enough reason and – " Lauren stopped as Arizona held her hand up motioning her to stop.

"I had a life altering experience. I lashed out. I was horrible to my wife. I gave in to my anger and now I've hurt her after she's been nothing but supportive and patient with me. I've failed her because I can't help the anger I feel towards her. From this point on you will only talk to me about patients and medicine. Cause I'll be dammed if I lose my wife over you!" Arizona opened the door leaving Lauren speechless.

"Oh and this – " Callie had been giving Rachel the tour and was about to point out where the on-call rooms were on that floor as Arizona flung the door open and realized she wasn't alone.

"Callie! – I –"

"Unbelievable." Callie felt a rage burn through her like nothing she had ever felt before. She clenched her fists and heard a ringing in her ears.

"Doctora," Dr. Valdosa reached for Callie's nearest fist and wrapped her hands around it, forcing Callie to break away from the stare down between Arizona and herself, "La guerra del amor no se gana así," as soon as she had managed to get Callie's attention Rachel moved her arm behind the small of Callie's back and gently guided her towards the elevators ahead. (Translation: That's not how you win love's war.)

* * *

"My parents met at UCLA. He had just come to Los Angeles from Argentina and she was the rebellious daughter who had moved hundreds of miles away from her oppressive wealthy well to-do family."

The two doctors now found themselves in a storage closet by the labs. Callie hadn't said anything. They were both sitting against the wall opposite each other. Rachel knew that people normally didn't want to talk about the pain in the moment, so she used her story as a distraction until Callie stopped crying long enough to speak.

"So naturally there was some opposition from her side of the family when they found out a foreigner had romanced their most prized possession. But he was all about being a gentleman, doing the right thing, and honoring his word. He fought. He fought for their love even when she had stopped fighting, not because she didn't want to keep at it, but because she didn't have any fight left," Rachel's eyes made their way up the glistening cheeks wet with tears and looked into Callie's eyes.

"She left him a total of 6 times before they were finally married. My father never regretted any of it, he never complained, all he knew was how to keep fighting. I think he would've kept at it a lifetime if it ever came to that," Rachel spoke with a bittersweet nostalgia.

"Why? She didn't seem to want him enough to stick through it all, That's what you do, you stand by the people you love and you don't leave their side no ma-no matter what," Callie mumbled that last bit trying to remind herself of her convictions and her upbringing.

"Doctora, have you ever considered the fact that not everyone is strong enough to do that, or that sometimes you find the one thing that you never thought truly existed, and much less that it could be felt towards you – love, love isn't something we all know how to deal with," Rachel smiled at her trying to soothe her heartache, because boy did she know how sick that could make you feel…

Callie looked up at her and before she could respond her pager went off with Rachel's going off soon after.

"Um, thanks, you didn't have to do all this and please don't ever call me Dr. Torres again," Callie half-smiled back.

"Callie," Rachel reached into her coat pocket and used a tissue to wipe Callie's tears, "you fight, you're a fighter. I know a little thing or two about that – so from one fighter to another, brush yourself off and keep on."

Rachel got up and reached out to pull Callie up. She made sure she gripped her hand right, and gave it a comforting squeeze. Opening the door she motioned for Callie to go ahead.

"Adelante, Doctora,"

Callie looked at the woman in front of her. They walked out of the storage closet and caught the elevator just in time, making their way down to the E.R. As Rachel got out first on their floor Callie looked up shaking her head, _You have a sick sense of humor…_


End file.
